


【仙流仙】浮生 片段十六

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine
Summary: 注意看标题流仙成分为主





	【仙流仙】浮生 片段十六

片段十六

这张床，还残留着流川的味道。这是他的地盘。如果就这么放任他，他一定会像他们第一次一样不顾一切的占据主动。之前仙道总是绞尽脑汁的让他迷惑让他放松警惕，但是今天他什么都不想做，就任他为所欲为吧！

流川还是学到了不少，至少他知道了去亲吻和爱抚对方的身体，他跨坐在仙道身上，脱去了上衣，可是却懒得帮身下的人脱衣服，而是选择直接掀开，衬衫没那么宽松，扣子也崩掉了几颗。他的唇齿吞噬着仙道的皮肤，在他的胸前撩拨，技术说不上好，但仙道此时整个人都极度亢奋，再笨拙的爱抚对他来说都足够刺激。更要命的是，他脑海里充满了杂念，他也是这么和他老婆做爱的么？也用这副迷人的唇舌去舔女人的乳房么？他打了个冷战，浑身霎时间冒出了一层冷汗。

“你不舒服？”流川忽然停下，盯着仙道的脸，企图解读出一些信息来，只是他太不擅长这个了，在仙道眼里实在迷茫得可爱。

“你压到我下面了，疼！”仙道摇了摇胯，用已经勃起的下体蹭着流川的臀，他现在真想略过一切程序直接捣入他体内疯狂的占有，但是他仍旧忍耐着，他觉得自己更想放任流川，让他任性的做想做的事，就算自己疼死都没关系。

流川解开了他的裤带，慢慢的扯去裹覆着他下体的一切衣物，他狐狸一样的眼睛盯着他已经浸透了情欲的脸，仿佛一只妖物在望着人类沉沦。仙道的阴茎弹跳出来，活泼的，泛着红色，他尚且干燥，也还没有彻底膨胀，流川的眼睛仍一直盯着仙道，即便他把他的衣服弃在地上也没有转移视线。仙道又一次被卷入了他制造的情潮中，每次都不能幸免，这次尤为猛烈，如果说以前流川总是迷惑又不安的承受着快感，那么这次他成了快乐的制造者，主动而热情。仙道觉得浑身都充斥着强烈的被需要感和被索求感，流川没有出声，但是他的身体却几乎是在喊叫着告诉他，他想要他——不仅是身体，而是一切。仙道看着他的脸颊蹭着自己的勃起，光滑细致的触感，他伸出舌头从根部舔到顶端，而后一口吞下去。仙道打了个激灵忍不住呻吟出声，这是他第一次为他口交，虽然是学来的，却意外的舒服。仙道不自觉的张开腿让他能吞入得更深，流川的床更柔软，他的身体在被褥的包裹下开始沁出汗水。

流川的口唇热又潮湿，顶端在湿滑中被撩拨得沁出液体，阴茎一弹一弹的，仙道的身体也随着他的吞吐一时紧绷一时松弛，气喘吁吁。

“真受不了……”仙道挣扎着从流川的唇齿间抽身，“转过身来，把你的也给我！”他不能让自己就这么干等着。

流川显然没这么做过，但他没有拒绝，他果然回身任仙道退了他的裤子……

还有什么事是不能做的？没有了！流川似乎听到了自己身体碎裂的声音，有什么东西被毁了，也有什么东西重新生长了出来，他的身体胀痛得厉害，可是他却因此兴奋得想要喊叫。他又一次更深的含住仙道的分身，恨不得让他从喉咙一直穿透到体内，恨不得以这里为起点把他吞吃到身体里。他的手掌感觉到了他臀部的剧烈颤抖，他狠狠地抓住他，弹性的手感更让他激动不已。他自己也同时被火一样的口腔和更加灵巧的舌头宠爱着，这逼迫他不得不转移注意力来保证不会匆匆的泄出。流川吐出仙道的肉韧，他忽然用力的分开他的臀瓣毫不犹豫的舔上了他的穴口，他只觉得身下的人剧烈的颤抖起来，若不是自己的性器还填在他口里，他也许会呼喊出声。这有多舒服，流川知道，这都是之前他为他做的事，他显然不经常感受这种刺激，身体难得的扭动起来，他想躲开，却又不忍心躲开。

“流川……”仙道已经有点缺氧了，他不得不离开他口中的美味大口的喘着气，他固然不经常被爱抚那里，并且想到是流川在为他做就更加兴奋。

流川似乎收到了鼓舞，身下又没有了仙道的吞食搅扰，他的手指和着唾液翻搅进紧实的肠道，嘴唇再次包裹上仙道的勃起……

糟糕了……仙道觉得自己要疯了，流川可不是笨蛋，他甚至是个成熟的男人，他的身体被开发得放浪的同时也懂得了怎么去挑逗别人。他的手指知道要寻找什么，他的舌头也知道要舔在哪里能让人爽到发疯。仙道的双手紧紧的捏着流川的臀部，他没办法再继续爱抚他了，他现在只想大口的喘息和呻吟。

这和他插入获得的高潮不一样，虽然他也一样摆着腰律动着，可是流川的唇舌不会让他按照自己的节奏高潮，他的手指按压着让人崩溃的内核令他更难控制，他的确经验丰富，但是他照样扛不过一波波激烈的生理反应。

“流川！我要射了！别……”他想说别在你嘴里，可是来不及了，流川一次深深地送入让仙道彻底溃堤了，他没有停留，吸了一口气回到顶端，舌尖迎着他喷薄而出的体液不停的在他顶端打着转……

仙道挺起的腰颤得厉害，身体几乎无法安稳，他被流川拍打龟头的舌尖刺激得几乎要燃烧起来，他甚至有些粗鲁的捉住流川的头竭尽全力的地从他口中撤出来。

“你从哪学的……”他呢喃，他的精液应该没有被吞下去，全在流川的舌头上。

流川这没有润滑剂，他只能这么干，他撕了安全套带上，又将口中的精液舔在手掌心，涂抹在套子外面。

真色情……仙道盯着流川，他果然想这么干，他大概早就想这么干了吧。

“忍着点……”他最终用自己的武器抵在了仙道的穴口。

第一次，这让仙道想到了他们糟糕的第一次，流川粗暴的行为让他整整疼了一个多礼拜，一点都没有情调，甚至人都是毫无趣味的。

仙道皱了皱眉，迷离的眼睛看着汗湿了头发的流川枫，他很小心的试探着进入，但他硬挺的性器仍旧让他疼得冒汗，然而他的小心全都写在脸上，那张微皱着眉头的好看的脸上。

“快点！你的干脆劲儿哪里去了？”仙道有点难耐，不管他们谁进入谁，他都渴望快点结合，他需要身体紧贴在一起的那种融化了一样的感觉。。

“疼我可不管！”流川也很难熬，他很气恼自己的生涩感，他也不想他疼，可是却不知道怎么办更好。

“我乐意！！”仙道挑衅的把自己的双腿搭在流川的肩膀上，“再不快点我可就不等你了！”

他的话音未落，果然下身一阵恐怖的疼痛感，紧跟着压上来的是流川的身体……

疼……也不过就是那一下子罢了！仙道咬着牙，他闭着眼，他感觉到流川伏在他身上，抱着他，火样的体热甚至比结合处还要热，连滴落在他身上的汗水都在灼烧着皮肤，他也情不自禁的紧紧抱住他，他的身体里感觉到了从未有过的充实感，他感觉到他的亲吻，耳边荡漾着他的呻吟声，这就是他的所有了，他觉得已经拥有了他的一切。

流川还有些不得章法，他在用律动寻找刚刚被碰触过的核心，可是他似乎更迷醉于紧致甬道的收缩包裹。他暂停了，支撑着身子，咬着嘴唇强忍着射精的冲动，他微微睁眼，看着眉头紧蹙的仙道，以往被他填满的时候很难看到他的神情。他的眉眼，他的嘴唇，他一直那么闪亮，他一直都是焦点。为什么他会一直记得他？他记得他打过篮球，他甚至记得他交过女朋友，那个同学聚会，为什么要去？明知道他心怀不轨，为什么还要和他回家？为什么身为男人愿意一次又一次的让另一个男人插入求欢？现在他也在做同样的事，他没有当他是女人，即便他在他体内律动，他也是一个叫仙道彰的男人，那个他一直记得的人……

“怎么了？忍不住了？”仙道捧着流川的脸颊，看着他发呆的模样。

“疼么？”流川吻着仙道的眉心，他知道他疼，他也知道那种疼。

“不疼……”他抱紧他，“快点接着动！让我知道你想要！”

这也许……已经不是做爱了……身体不是为了取悦身体，却变成了一种感受，他正感受着他的热度，然后确认自己是生活着的，他不是麻木无情的，他有感情，他会爱，他们正爱着对方，就算明知道不对也无法抗拒的爱。

“仙道……彰……”流川叹息着呻吟着，他的理智又一次被仙道的诱惑吞没了，并且陷落得更深，他已经不想要逃开了，宁可溺死在这里也不想再逃了。他拼命的冲刺，叫嚣的体液被困在了套子里，然而他的心却仿佛彻底的解脱在了仙道的体内……

他颤抖得厉害，释放过了的分身也不想出来。

“爽了么？”仙道的一只手掌裹着他的后颈，另一只手摸着他满是汗水的后背，他吻着他的鬓角，耐心得等着他的勃起彻底冷静下去。

“你还没射……”流川的小腹还能感觉到他的坚硬，他们没能同步，流川觉得有些沮丧。他微微抬起身子从他体内撤出来，撸掉套子熟练的打了个结扔到床下。

他又回到了原来的位置，再次跨坐在他身上，让臀瓣感受着仙道尚未发泄的火热。

“现在轮到你了！”流川自上而下的看着仙道，嘴唇竟微微的勾起来。

“那我明确告诉你，你没有下次了！！”他忽然将流川狠狠地掀翻在床上，有点凶恶的说，“你最好别叫太大声，早纪还在睡觉呢！”

“混蛋！”流川咬牙切齿，可是他的身体却仿佛很喜欢这样的“威胁”，他感觉到了血液又开始往下身集结。

“快说你喜欢这样的混蛋！”仙道忽然放慢了动作，他的嘴唇几乎是抚摸一样的略过他的眉眼，轻到划得皮肤发痒，“快说啊……”

“我……喜欢……”流川忽然觉得一阵可怕的痒从心里冒了出来，痒得他忍不住呻吟出声。

“再说一次……”仙道的耳朵凑到他唇边，他已经不清楚念动咒语的到底是谁，是自己，还是流川。

“我喜欢……我……喜欢……”他还来不及喘口气，嘴唇就被仙道堵上了，他们的牙齿撞在了一起，有点疼，他们的舌头也纠缠在了一起，仍有点疼，可这疼却让他们更加兴奋起来。

这才是真实的，真实的爱的感觉……


End file.
